Authentication is a process for proving the identity of an authorized user so that the authorized user can gain access to a protected resource. Authentication may be accomplished using a password. For example, a username and password may be used by an authorized user during a log-in process that controls access to protected computing devices, operating systems, applications (e.g., email, web sites, etc.), databases, networks, etc.